User talk:Beamonde
Welcome Hi Beamonde, welcome to the Firefly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the United States page. Here's a wiki tip for you — you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please check out the and the simplified ruleset for more tricks and advice, and leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grunny (Talk) 17:23, 2010 September 16 RE: Sourcing quote Hi Beamonde. Great work making all those articles. :) To source the quote, we use the Quote template. It works in the form of . So for the quote you added it would be . Hope that helps. If you have any questions, let me know. Welcome to the Wiki! [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 23:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you can upload an image. We can use images from the series under fair use. We just need to put the appropriate license template on the file information page. If you upload the image I can do this for you. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 02:32, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: New image I can provide a licensing for it, but what is the source of the image? Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 08:10, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :There you go :). The image falls under fair use originally came from the Atlas of the 'Verse: Volume 1. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 23:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Which article did you want to merge Moses Brothers Self-Defense Engine Frontier Model B with? You only linked to one :). As for the image, yes it's in the public domain so feel free to use it here. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/firefly/images/thumb/9/93/FeaturedIcon.png/15px-FeaturedIcon.png (Talk) 23:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Image titles Heya there Beamonde, there is an image request I have for you, if you can help me. There are many images uploaded on this project with very long names, sometimes with many numbers, which do not describe the picture. These are very difficult for new users to link, and it can look unsightly to experienced editors who come to visit. Would you be willing to use a short, descriptive name for the files you upload from now on? You're not obligated to do this, but it will help me and Grunny since we'll just have to move them sometime later anyway. If you want to do this, you can choose to use a system of naming like the one I use. Mine goes like this: File:Ep12.Amnon.jpg is the image you loaded, but I moved it to a name which included the episode number first (The Message was episode "12") and a proper name or concrete noun. If you're down to do this, I appreciate the help! 03:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hello again Hi Beamonde. Great! Good work creating all those articles as well :). Something which you might want to use to make the articles more organised is infoboxes. You can find them all here. You can see on Meadow how it looks with an infobox, and here's the change I made to use it: Meadow. Let me know if you need any help with anything. Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (Talk) 21:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC)